Kymay Candy Corporation
The Kymay Candy Corporation was originally founded in 3124, in a repurposed, renovated alien factory building on Lodestone, by the Kymay family and were owned by them until February 3200, were the head of the family, formerly Pyxis Kymay Rayya married and became Pyxis Romani Rayya. Pyxis Kymay Sarina was the mind behind the candy factory who had this idea and lead this company to huge success in the first place. In only three years the demand on Kymay sweets, outgrew the first factory building and needed to expand to the neighborhood in other suitable buildings. In 3138 the whole company needed to move to a different location within Habitat Horizon A’s Industrial District. The buildings of the original neighborhood from the first factory building, ended up too spread apart and disturbed the production immensely. The new site offered a better and faster connection to the Rhumb Line Highway, had new factory halls built for their specific purpose and had enough room to expand further. By now the Kymay Candy Corporation has more than six-hundred employees and is the biggest candy factory on Lodestone. All the ingredients for their products are imported from off world, by the company’s own fleet of bulk freighters and free merchant ships. Most of the produced goods get exported and distributed to other planets in the sector, mostly to the worlds of the Imperial Core. Due to the volume of goods the Kymay Candy Corporation exports, the company was forced to build their own warehouse at the spaceport and has three docks of their own. Not all candies the Kymay Candy Corporation produces are their original ideas, however producing them for others with great knowhow in licence allows them to get a good cut of the generated profits. The Kymay Candy Corporation is flourishing more than ever after the recent conflict with the Sector Trade Organization (STO), when people started to distance themselves from A.C.R.E. products as much as possible. The factory and fleet are owned by the Romani family and currently managed by Warden Pyxis Arne Valentina. List of original KCC products: Chocolate Smoochies are mostly classic chocolate cookies with large chocolate chunks. Those chocolate chunks react to saliva and automatically heat up to comfortable forty degrees celsius to them melt quickly for the ultimate flavor explosion. It is not uncommon to eat Chocolate Smoochies just by biting one piece off and let the chocolate completely dissolve in the mouth before chewing. Chocolate Smoochies can be purchased on various flavors, such as milk chocolate, white chocolate, dark chocolate, caramel chocolate, walnut, coffee and coconut cream. The HealthBar is are muesli bar from various grains, like einkorn, oats, quinoa and amaranth, flavored with honey to glue the shell of cereal grains together. Every HealthBar offers lots of carbohydrates and protein, but also vitamins B and E and comes with different minerals, providing notable quantities of manganese, magnesium, iron, copper, phosphorus and potassium. The HealthBar is in its core filled with a thick fruit jam from either goji berry, açaí berry, blueberry, yacón or simply chocolate for lots of variety in flavor. Jiggly Eggplants are wine gums in form of small bite sized eggplants in various natural colors with green leaves. They come in more than one flavor, depending on the natural taste of the original fruits grown and harvested in Lodestone and varey from sweet, salty, spicy to sour. Jiggly Eggplants are easily digestible, extreme low on calories and the ideal snack for every occasion without having to worry about gaining weight. The ManaPot is a canned energy drink, mostly made from water, sugar, spices and Caeruleus Vigor Boletus, a mushroom native to Haqani. Caeruleus Vigor Boletus is light blue fluorescent, very adrenalizing, but also has a very bitter taste to itself and is on its own inedible for humans. The caffeine content in each mushroom can also be dangerously high. Clever food engineering made the ManaPot a refreshing alternative for coffee and tea, for everyone who likes it sweet and can’t be drugged at work, but need to be highly focused instead. The used spices, sugar and other food additives minimize the bitterness of the mushroom and amplify the blue glow. ManaPot is only available in transparent, biodegradable 0.25 liter cans. Rainbow Candy Bites are tiny, rhombus shaped jelly bites and come in the colors of a rainbow, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet and each with its own flavor. The red bites taste like pomegranate, the orange colored bites are mandarin flavored, yellow bites have a peach aroma. Green bites have a kiwi taste, blue candy bites are made from grapes, the indigo colored ones are blueberry while the violet bites taste like blackberry. Rainbow Candy Bites are not very nutritious, but rich in dextrose. Eating a single Rainbow Candy Bite is enough to dye tongue, teeth and gums for at least an hour, which makes hit hard for kids to hide the fact they have eaten candies. Sparkle Gum is a bubble gum rich in vitamins with a positive side-effect of raising a human's concentration abilities. Each time a bubble pops, some glittering particles stay and float in the air. Comes in many flavours; Crazy Jigsnav, Goodberry Green, Mosswood Yellow, Azoght Blue, Songberry Pink and many more. Category:Lodestone Category:House Pyxis Category:House Pyxis Products Category:Food Category:Beverages